


Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bromance, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If none of us could have Kurokocchi, let's have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually ship AoKise, but I really enjoy writing this since... well... their bromance is pretty interesting.
> 
> The pairings are Aomine/Kuroko, Kise/Kuroko, and, ends with Aomine/Kise (bromance - well, I will leave the interpretations to the readers)
> 
> Warning: It's a translated!fic, so... maybe the wording is a bit odd and the grammar is more messed up than any English fics I've ever written.

_“We are trashes, from the items that are thrown away before they're even used,” says Kise._

_“It's just you, Kise,” Aomine dismisses._

_Kise laughs._

* * *

Yesterday, tears come out from Kise's eyes because of Aomine...

“Jigoku-senpai has graduated from this life, the title he achieves is: The Deceased,” says Aomine.

Kise laughs so hard when he remembers this ‘Jigoku-senpai’—one of their senpai who has graduated from Teikou—who is mentioned by Aomine.

“Hey, look at this, I will give this to ‘kaasan’,” Aomine says as he takes out a bottle of Coca Cola from his bag and a Mentos candy, he opens the bottle's cap and puts the candy inside it, a few minutes later, the cola spurts out from the water.

This ‘Kaasan’ who is mentioned by Aomine is none other than Akashi.

With that, Kise's body falls to the gym's floor, with a hand punching the floor, and the other hand clutches his stomach which is hurt because he laughs too much. Tears come out, falling. Aomine is very funny sometimes.

Midorima and Murasakibara can only look at each other's eyes seeing those two boys.

* * *

Today, tears come out from Kise's eyes again because of Aomine...

Kise squeezes both of the sleeves of Aomine's uniform, his tears fall down, hard. His position is kneeling in front of Aomine, with Aomine standing and looking away towards the gym's wall as if the wall was more interesting than Kise's crying that sometimes makes him want to tease him because it makes him mad.

“Please, Aominecchi, don't go out with Kurokocchi!” Kise cries, banging his head on Aomine's stomach, angry.

Aomine feels that his uniform is getting wet.

“I love Kurokocchi,” Kise confesses.

Aomine hasn't saying anything yet.

“If I couldn't have him as mine, then you couldn't have him too,” he said.

Aomine pats his head, that blond strands. But that thing still cannot calm Kise down.

“I'm rejected,” says Aomine. “Calm down.”

And Kise tilts his head towards Aomine, laughs. With tears still falling down on his cheeks.

He has three feelings at that time:

_First feeling:_  Happy – Aominecchi doesn't go out with Kurokocchi.

_Second feeling:_  Sad – even though Aominecchi doesn't go out with Kurokocchi, it doesn't mean that Kurokocchi can be his.

_Third feeling:_  Disappointed – because Aominecchi lies, he knows that today Aominecchi didn't confess his feelings to Kurokocchi—because he thinks of his feelings—and says ‘I'm rejected’ just to calm him.

Kise points at Aomine's sour expression and laughs hard.

* * *

The next day, Kise and Aomine promise to go up the hill to see the stars together...

Aomine brings a flashlight and Kise brings a bottle of milk which is given by Akashi after they've done with the practice that day. Along the way up the hill, Kise laughs when he hears Aomine's stories which are about stupid things about everyone that crosses his mind. Every now and then, Kise wipes his own tears that come out little by little from his eyes, because Aomine is so funny.

On the hill, with grasses as their bed, stars as their blanket, accompanied with the wind and the sound of rubbing leaves, they look up at the sky which has the same color as Aomine's eyes, the stars and the moon have the same color as Kise's eyes, Kise comments.

“But, the beauty of today's night sky is just like Kurokocchi,” Kise speaks with a smile that blooms on his face. Then he glances at Aomine. “Ne, Aominecchi, you know what? Today, I saw Kurokocchi.”

“Me too, idiot,” says Aomine.

“I mean, I saw Kurokocchi... smiling. Yes, smiling,” Kise says. “And I thought, ‘Oh my God, he is so beautiful today.’ Hahaha!” Tears fall down on his cheeks. “I really want to make Kurokocchi mine.” And he laughs. “And then I thought, ‘Why can't I have Kurokocchi?’” And laughs, while crying.

Aomine is hearing in silence, he doesn't even turn his head towards Kise even a bit, not even a glance.

“I really love Kurokocchi,” says Kise as he wipes his tears. Then he gets up and crawls towards Aomine, lays himself down beside Aomine, leans his head down on the tan skinned male's arm, and hugs him, he buries his face in Aomine's neck.

He cries, and cries. Aomine can feel the warm liquid which comes out from Kise's eyes is wetting him. He moves his head onto Kise's head, and strokes it.

Kise sobs. “Remember, Aominecchi,” he speaks. “I can't have Kurokocchi, then you too can't have Kurokocchi.”

Aomine listens at Kise who reminds him. He can feel Kise shakes his head on his shoulder.

“You can't.”

Aomine's hand is still stroking his blond strands softly.

“I love Kurokocchi so much.”

“I love Tetsu...”

If Kuroko was there. Kise would be the one who talks to the baby blue haired teen and tells him sweet nothings. Aomine would be the one who holds his hand in secret so Kise would never know.

“I love him more.”

Aomine lets Kise hits him softly. Letting him cries on his shoulder. That night, they misses two shooting stars crossing right in front of them. There's no use, shoothing stars will never grant two trashes' wishes, which are thrown away before even used.

* * *

The day after the next day, Kise and Aomine are in a fast food restaurant...

Both of them are toasting two large glasses of milk soda. Actually they want to toast with some cooler drinks, like beer, or champagne, or maybe cocktails if they had money. Unfortunately, they are still underage. No one can touch alcohol before they turn twenty.

The two young males laugh.

“Hahaha! Remember, Aominecchi,” Kise speaks after downing his soda. “We can't have Kurokocchi,” he says. “Because one of us can't have Kurokocchi,” he's still laughing, even tough tears begin to fall down into his glass. Kise drinks his soda again.

Aomine laughs.

“Idiot! You drink your own tears! Huahaha!” he laughs so hard when he sees Kise continues to drink his soda.

“Ah!” Kise exhales after he takes his glass away from his mouth after he emptying his glass without a single pause. “You bitch!”

“You're the one who's a bitch!” Aomine throws a french fries towards Kise, and Kise catches it with his mouth, making Aomine laughs harder.

He wishes that he would be more sentimental like Kise.

* * *

A week later, Kise is in Aomine's house...

“Bastard!” Kise shouts. His position is just the same as yesterday, he forgets what day it was. He kneels down in front of Aomine, his hands clutching the sleeves of Aomine's uniform. Tears falling down.

He shakes Aomine who stands up in front of him. Aomine turns his eyes towards the wall, just like that day.

“Aominecchi, you bastard!” Kise shouts again, angry, biting Aomine's body that is covered by uniform.

If only patting and stroking Kise's head would not make the blond gets angrier, he would do that.

“I saw you kissing Kurokocchi in the locker room, bastard! You think I didn't know?!” Kise angry, still shaking Aomine's body.

“Bastard! Bastard!” Aomine's clothes are already wet. “You break our promise! No one can have Kurokocchi, damn it!”

“I don't,” Aomine explains. “I was just kissing him.”

“It's the same, bastard! BASTARD!”

This time, Aomine forces himself to stroke Kise's head. But that only makes the blond teen cries harder.

* * *

That night, Kise sleeps in Aomine's room...

It's rare for Kise to sleepover at a friend's house. That is if Aomine could be considered as a friend... Love rival? Yes, but no, Kise never thinks of Aomine that way. Best friend? It doesn't seem like that at all. Maybe the best term is ‘basketball club teammates’.

They are laying next to each other. Looking up at the roof. Aomine's bed and pillows are not as fluffy as Kise's. His blanket is not as soft as Kise's, let alone Kuroko's skin. Kise doubts if he could cry anymore or not, remembering Kuroko.

“How does Kurokocchi's lips feel?” he asks out of blue.

Aomine pauses for a moment, then he answers, “Soft.”

“Is there any taste?”

“Vanilla milkshake,” Aomine answers as he lets out a soft laugh, remembering the taste of Kuroko's soft lips... and a bit cold.

“Makes me want to kiss him...” Kise states, still looking up at the roof. Imagining the taste of Kuroko's lips just like how Aomine describes it. Then he remembers again, ‘A pair of lips that has been kissed by Aominecchi?’, and the feeling of anger is welled up again in his chest.

He really wants to get up and strangle Aomine to death. But, it's no use, killing Aomine will never make Kuroko loves him but it will only make Kuroko hates him. Eh, seems legit.

Kise gets up and crawls towards Aomine, positioning his body right on top of Aomine, his hands are trapping the taller boy's head. Aomine's eyes are widening. Kise moves his heads towards Aomine's neck, choking him slowly. Aomine doesn't say a word, the only thing he does is closing his eyes.

And then he feels something warm on his lips.

And some drops—that are also warm—on his cheeks.

He opens his eyes. The hands on his neck is holding him, not choking him. In front of his eyes, he sees Kise's closed eyes, tears come out from the corner of his eyes, fall down on Aomine's cheeks, and slide down dramatically onto the pillow. Kise's lips are so warm and soft on his lips—not as soft as Kuroko's thin lips that will turn red after being kissed—not as sweet as Kuroko's lips. And their mingled breaths, warm—not as warm as Kuroko's breath when it's mingled with his.

Slowly, Kise releases him. He swallows, and smiles.

“Yay...” he speaks softly. “I've stolen Kurokocchi's indirect kiss,” then he laughs. “From Aominecchi's lips...” And the tears are still falling down, harder than before.

Aomine feels the pain on his cheeks where Kise's tears collide. He raises his hand and moves it towards Kise's face, wiping the streaming tears softly, pulling the blond towards his embrace, letting him rests his head on his chest, and wetting his tee all night long.

* * *

 

In the morning, Aomine prepares two instant ramen noodles for the two of them...

“A few years after this, the word ‘friend’ will not exist between us,” Kise says suddenly.

Aomine pours the hot water on his bowl.

“There will never be ‘best friend’,” Kise adds. “And forever, there will be no ‘lover’ in the diagram of relationship between Kurokocchi and us.”

And Aomine only nods and smiles.

* * *

 

_“If none of us could have Kurokocchi,” Kise says when they're in the middle of walking home from the fast food restaurant, putting his hand on Aomine's shoulders, he is laughing and crying at the same time. “Let's have each other, Aominecchi!”_

_And that time, Aomine really cries._

_Just a single tear._

* * *

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, actually, who loves who?


End file.
